


In the time of need

by AbsolutelyLiviD



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Mason is catching feelings™, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyLiviD/pseuds/AbsolutelyLiviD
Summary: Lissia is tired and feeling bad after the kidnapping, but a certain grey-eyed vampire tries to make it easier (ish)Set shortly after the book 3 demo!
Relationships: Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Kudos: 14





	In the time of need

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my Tumblr account @lividlyinlove where I may later post some shorter ficlets/asks, so check that out if you want to!

She had let them down again. How could the town even let her keep being detective when she never had a single clue what was happening?

She gave a half-hearted wave to the others and said, "I'll see you at the warehouse." Then, she started trudging towards her car.

She expected the rest of Unit Bravo to go there on their own, but a single pair of footsteps followed her until she stopped in front of the car and turned to the side.

Mason propped one hand against the driver's door. She looked quizzically at him and he stated, "I'm going with you."

"Why? I thought you hated my car." She could hear Felix snickering from where the others stood, but thankfully, he didn't make a quip.

Mason looked uncharacteristically uncertain for a second, but it was soon replaced by a familiar smirk as he leaned down towards me. "Maybe I just want some time alone with you, sweetheart."

She rolled her eyes but didn't object. No matter his feelings, she _did_ want his company. But when she opened the driver's door to get in, he frowned at her. After a moment's hesitation, he grabbed her elbow gently so that she was forced to face him. "You're not driving. You're far too tired."

She huffed indignantly, but he was probably right. It was pretty late and she was almost struggling to keep her eyes open. "Fine." His grip loosened and she pulled away walking to the passenger's side door.

Before closing the doors, they heard Felix shouting, "Don't worry, we won't wait up for you." I covered my eyes in embarrassment, but Mason just grinned and started the car.

In the car, they were silent for a few minutes, so she turned on the radio and lowered the volume until she could just barely hear it and sang along under her breath.

Mason quirked an eyebrow and she asked with a tinge of worry, "Is this okay? I can turn it off if it's still too loud for you."

He seemed to contemplate it briefly and then mumbled without meeting her eye, "It's fine." She smiled brightly and resumed her singing, not noticing that her body relaxed further until she was no longer awake.

Mason was utterly confused by the warmth in his chest as Lissia's head dropped onto his shoulder. Her singing stopped in the middle of a line and he almost, _almost_ found himself missing it.

The radio was still playing, but it was merely a soft background track as he listened, too interestedly, to the sound of her even breaths and slow heartbeat. The seat that should have digged into his clothes was barely noticeable as his whole sense of touch focused on her side against his.

Everything about this should have made him flee, because it was so utterly unfamiliar to him, but he didn't.

He smiled.

"Ugh...." She blearily rubbed her eyelids before opening them.

They were still in her car, but it was parked outside the warehouse. She barely had time to notice her leaning position on Mason before sitting up straight, cheeks burning. "Sorry", she managed to stammer out in the thick silence.

He simply nodded, "It's fine." She was sure that the disappointment streaking across his face when they climbed out of the car was merely a product of her tired imagination.

They didn't say anything more to each other on their way to the meeting room. Felix swung around as soon as she opened the door, and she sighed at the exuberant grin on his face. "Man, you two sure took your time... did you have fun?"

His tone made it clear what kind of fun he was talking about, but she was confused. "Huh?" Surely they couldn't have been gone _that_ long.

Mason smirked, but there was something underneath that she couldn't quite decipher. "Yeah, I guess."

The question still lingered in her head, but she pushed it away as she sat down in the nearest couch and Mason perched on the arm. It wasn't important right now.

But a strand of hope still settled in her chest as she recalled his words from the day before.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that I haven't posted anything in a while, I've been working on an original fiction and focusing solely on that


End file.
